


This I Promise You

by phantastic (marvel_ling)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Emotional, First Love, Love, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/phantastic
Summary: Dan doesn't have much confidence in himself, that changes thanks to Phil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have access to the rest of my Phan stories so I will be uploading them.

"God, Phil, I don't know." I said. Phil was walking me home.

"You should. You'd be brilliant." he said. We stopped in front of my house.

"I'll mess up and look like an idiot in front of millions of people. Then people won't like me." I replied.

"I'll help you out. People will love you." he said, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Promise me?" I asked.

"Of course Dan, I promise. Hug?" Phil asked opening his arms to me. I smiled weakly and put my arms around him. He hugged me tight.

"I'll come over tomorrow and help out." Phil smiles. I look up at him. We just stare at each other. I started to lean in but he didn't seem to notice as he let go. "See you." Typical clueless Phil.

"Yeah, see you later," I replied. I watched him walk off, luckily he couldn't see the tears sliding down my face. "I love you.." I whispered.

I wiped my eyes then walked inside completely regretting these decisions.

The first was agreeing to start a YouTube channel.

The second was falling in love with Phil.

* * *

I laid in bed that night, not able to fall asleep. I picked up my phone and sent Phil a message.

_I'm sorry, I can't do it. Don't bother coming over._

Oh god, what have I done? I got a reply five minutes later.

**_What do you mean? Hold on, I'll call you._ **

Christ, what am I going to do? I swallowed the sob that threatened to climb up my throat and waited for Phil to call. I saw my phone start to glow. I picked it up.

"Dan, what do you mean you can't do it?" Phil asked. He sounded tired. I bit my lip trying not to cry.

"I just.. I don't think I should." I reply trying to keep my breathing even.

"OK, OK. But what's this don't come over nonsense?" Phil asked. I hope he wouldn't notice that.

"Well...nothing.. Do you want to hang out?" I asked.

"Yeah. I will be at your house in a little while. I'll stay on the phone with you alright?" Phil said. I heard shifting in the background.

"What, you mean now?"

"You need me. I'm coming to see you." Phil replied.

"Phil, please don't." I said, not really caring that I started to cry.

"Dan? Are you crying?"

"I-I.." I hung up the phone.

I was dozing lightly when I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Hnn, what's going on?" I mumble.

"There he is Phil."

"Thanks Mrs. Howell. I'm sorry it's so late." I heard Phil's voice and froze. Phil is in my house. I take a quick glance at my clock. Oh my god, it is one in the morning.

"It's fine dear." I look up to see my mum pat Phil's cheek then leave. Phil shuts my door and turns around; I lie back quickly.

"Daniel." Phil mutters. My bed shifts as he gets on it. "Dan, I know you're awake."

"Nooo.." I mumble.

"Dan, come on. I'm not leaving you. Why were you crying?" Phil puts his hand on mine.

"Why? Because of you, that's why." I mumble, sitting up. When I look at him, he looks confused.

"Me? What did I do?" he asks. I put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry Phil. Ignore me." I reply. He touches my neck, making me flip out. "Phil, Phil, stop please!" I beg him to stop tickling me.

"No. Not until you tell me."

I keep my mouth shut and he continues tickling me. After five minutes of him relentlessly tickling me, I'm barely able to breathe.

"I love you!" I say. He stops, letting me sit up. "That's what, OK? I love you."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I've met you, you've made me so much happier. You are making me want to do different things and new things that I wouldn't do. I'm scared Phil. I don't know what I would do without you." I gush. He sits there listening to me, explode with feelings. I start crying again and he hugs me.

"Dan Howell, I want you to know that I will never leave you," Phil says. "You are special to me and I will always be by your side. I promise."

"I love you so much." I cry. He seems to be avoiding that statement.

"I love you too Dan. Forever."

We break from the hug to look at each other. I lean in subtly, and Phil attacks me with a breathtaking kiss. He breaks away.

"P-Phil.."I mumble, probably turning super red.

"I'll always be here Dan. So what do you say? Want to start tomorrow?" Phil asks.

"Yes Phil. But I want to sleep now." I reply. He laughs and cuddled with me underneath my blanket after turning out my light.

"Dan?" I hear Phil whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Don't think I didn't notice you try to kiss me earlier."


End file.
